gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Spain Invades Russia
Spain Invades Russia! The Spanish Congress - Sir Carlos Clemente, Jade Stormfury, Baby Diablo Snake, Hippie, Johnny Mcfury, Carlos, and Davy Gunfish have all come to the conclusion that Benjamin Macmorgan has brought Russia into such a mess that its fellow Spanish neighbors must declare war and clear Ben out themselves, Russian civilians will be spared, all supported of Benjamin Macmorgan will be lynched. In God We Trust. " An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind " - Ghandi The Supporters La Royale De Spain - Sir Carlos Clemente Spartan Savviest - Jade Stormfury La Casa Unida - Samuel Creststeel Diablos Unleashed - Baby Diablo Snake Spania - Carlos 'War Update' #St. Petersburg has been captured #Kiev has been captured #English forces re-capture Kiev #English and Russian forces seige St. Petersburg #St. Petersburg captured by Secret Services, English And Russian forces hanged, Spanish flag razed at 10:23 Am #English reinforcements launch assault on Spain's coastline #English Fleet quickly taken out by HMS Midnight Thunder, and HMS Shadow Serpent. #Russian and English forces secure the capitol and major cities. #English land force launches attack from Gibraltar, and destroys cities along southern coastof Spain #23,000 Spanish Marines invade and secure Kiev. Macmorgan Captured. #1,000 English Soldiers Killed. Smonesk razed. #Mercenaries hired by England attack where Macomrgan is being held, and free him. Capitol attacked with several grenadier units, 4,000 Spanish dead, 200 mercenaries dead #Russian forces from the East move into St. Petersburg, take the city, and set up a base of operations there, along with English forces #Spanish artillery sets fire and rages fury on Kiev, 30,000 Russian soldiers killed, Macmorgan wounded. #Czar Macmorgan retreated to his private residence in England. 50,000 russian soldiers set fire to Spains Capitol #All Major cities now have at least 60,000 soldiers guarding them. #English forces place blockade around Spain's Mediterranean coast, and begin opening fire on coastside towns. #English coast invaded, 100,000 English and Russian soldiers killed, 40,000 Spanish killed. Spain kicks out Invaders, war nearing an end, #Mercenaries from Africa invade Spain, destroying Seville, and making it an English stronghold #Bristol, England bombarded, 6,500 English Troops killed! 132 spanish marines killed. #Junk warships from Singapore invade Spain's coastside towns, and travel down rivers. Several riverside towns destroyed. An estimated 10,00 citizens dead #Mercenaries from Singapore ravage the Spanish countryside, destroying crops #Invincible Armada invades Singapore, 24,000 English troops killed. Colonies ravaged, Spanish Marines from Florida invade George and South Carolina. Georgia Taken. Russia comes to aid, Russia is pushed back, 2,000 Spanish killed, 12,000 Russian, 34,000 English. #English mercenaries withdraw from Spain, and wait in the English channel #Spain calls a 2 hour Cease fire! England obliges #Denmark joins the Russians under the command of Matthew Blastshot #Simon Redskull' Admiral' of the Imperial Russian Military calls for the Russian Armarda to be ready for a blockade of spanish gold fleets bringing back treasures from South America #Spain sabotages blockade, 42 ships from Denmark and Russia sunk, 3 Spanish ships destroyed, 12,000 Danish and Russian marines killed, 35 Spanish killed #English forces disperse from Spain #The Navy Of Russia and Navy of Denmark withdraw, Spain invades Denmark, 30,000 Danish troops killed. Artillery open fires on Novgorud, Russia, 23,000 Russians killed. #Russian Diplomats Arrive in Spain #Spain demands the surrender of Russia, Kiev, Smolensk, St. Petersburg and Novgorud have been taken, Spain retakes all of their Cities. Last Chance at Peace offered before Macmorgan be executed. #Spain raises Spanish flag in Kiev. Russia near verge of bankruptcy, and the National Russian bank burned to Ground, and money converted into Spanish currency. #English war fleet launches with mercenaries, and recaptures Kiev, St. Peterburg, and Novgorud. #Spain is Flooded and Soliders are called back due to supplies being cut off #Spain launches attack from behind, and takes out 38,000 Russian troops, Russian front lines demolished, Spanish decoys smash into Russia, and massacre everyone. #Before attack finishes, Hessian mercenaries warn Russians, and Russians are able to flee to the safety of St. Peterburg #XL Leviathan Gunships fly into spain and massacre the area round(including) the Palace #Spain kills 3 Russian generals, 30,000 Russian marines killed. Russian military almost completely destroyed, Spanish Leaders evacuate to classified location to escape war. Border guards placed all around Spain. #Due to the increased bloodshed, Singaporean war junks have been launched from the English channel at Spain, and have opened fire on their coast, destroying their border guards #Hessian mercenaries invade Spain from the north #Spain launches top-secret weapon, but is defused by Singaporean engineers #Hessian mercenaries burn the countryside of Spain, leaving little food. English navy begins opening fire on fishing villages. Singaporean assassins begin killing political figures. #Russian Fleet(Reserver) Attacks the South of Spain Working its way north #Barcelona falls to African mercenaries hired by England. Town is reduced to near rubble. Approximately 150,000 Spanish deaths #Santander is destroyed by English war ships #Ovien is captured and used as an English base #Russia Cpatures Cadiz and uses as South costal base #Pamplona falls to Hessian mercenaries, who raid the town of all supplies, and send it north to Russia. #England raids the countrysides, and sends all supplies to Russia. #The region of Cantabria falls under complete English control, along with Asturias. #Battle for Zaragoza begins #Nicholas Nikolai begins campaign against Carlos Clemente, and begins ravaging Spanish forces in Russia. #Zaragoza is captured by Hessians #Russians Spies have delievered sucessfully Spanish Secret Documents #Jack Pistol arrives with a small army of Nautillus soldiers in northern Spain to reinforce England's forces. #Logroño is captured by Jack Pistol's forces, and is reinforced by Singaporean engineers, who begin to build great weapons of seige #Castile & Leon plunged into the crossfire as Hessians begin burning their fields, and English forces begin to seige large cities. #Jack Pistol's troops march up to aid english forces seiging larger cities. Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Creations